Obsessions
by stRawb3RRi3zform3
Summary: an KBOW story. an authors note that you want to read. Moving story under different name. UPDATE.
1. Default Chapter

Obsessions

Summary: Oliver likes Katie. He's scared to tell her, maybe it would ruin their relationships as best friends. So he covers it up by talking about Quidditch. Katie thinks Oliver is too engrossed in his favorite hobby to notice her. Right as she is about to give up, he returns her feelings.

A KBOW fic.

Disclaimer: I'm too stupid to write a disclaimer saying I do not own the characters, those are

J.K. Rowling's. The only thing we own is the plot and a rubber ducky named Mr. Kermit

CHAPTER ONE. The hog warts express

'KATIE!' I had about one second to breathe before I was hit by two shapes I recognized as Angelina and Alicia, my friends.

'ALICIA! ANGIE! How are you?' I said, grinning so hard I think my face was about to crack.

'Fine thanks, how was your summer?' they both said at once. We both stared at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. It was good to see my friends again.

'Want to go on the train?' I asked them, still smiling.

'Um…no I think you should…find your trolley and …um look for us in a compartment.' Alicia said, glancing over my shoulder. 'We do?' Angie said, looking at her. Alicia gave her a look and jerked her head in my direction, or at something close to my sense of direction. She somehow got the message and understood. 'Oh, RIGHT. Yes um, Katie go get your trolley and meet us in a compartment.' I looked at them in confusion, glanced down at my trolley, which was already right next to me and looked back at them. 'What are you talking-'

'So, well see you later?' they both interrupted taking off in a fit of giggles. I shook my head. 'Guess I'll never truly understand them or their strange ways.' I muttered.

'You know what? I don't think I will either. But as long as they still can be good Chasers, I don't really mind.' A Scottish voice said, breaking into my thoughts. I momentarily froze. Could it be? Slowly turning I saw it was.

'Oliver!' I yelled, hugging him ecstatically

'Glad to see you too.' He laughed returning the embrace. Pulling away, he looked at me, with a broad smile on his face. I saw something in his eyes, but couldn't figure out what. Clearing his throat he said. 'Er…so did…did you see any good Quidditch games lately?' In my mind I was already thinking of the answer to his question, but in another part of my mind it was screaming, _SEE ANY QUIDDITCH GAMES,…QUIDDITCH? EVERY HEARD OF 'Oh hello Katie, how was your summer_?'_ OR MAYBE 'Haven't seen you in a while Kates, how are you doing?'_

But no, it had to be bloody Quidditch I thought bitterly.

'Oh…no…no I didn't.' I replied, trying to not let the disappointment I was thinking get out in my voice. I don't see him all bloody summer because he was at Quidditch camp and the first thing he has to say to me is 'Glad to see you too, see any good quidditch games lately?' I swear that boy cannot get enough of that sport. Damn sport. If I didn't like it too, I would curse it as much as I could.

'Katie? Let me know if you're in there, somewhere.' He said waving his hand slowly across my face. 'Huh? Oh I'm here-just spacing out, you know beginning of school term.' I said managing my most convincing smile. 'Yea, especially with the N.E.W.T.S this year.' He said wincing.

'Oi! Oliver! Katie! We can't have the school year without you!' Angelina hollered from one of the compartment windows.

'Yea Oliver! The trains about to leave! Better hurry up!' the Weasley twins shouted from another of the windows.

I turned back to see Oliver looking at me. 'Well, We'll meet up with you later, ok?' I said.

'…What? Oh sure later.' He said. 'Better go, Angelina looks like she's about to have a heart attack.' I laughed. 'You sure? I thought she looks like that all the time.'

'Hmm…maybe so.' And with that, he planted a kiss on my cheek, and walked toward Fred and George. I felt my cheek burn red. Oh yea. This is why I hate Quidditch. Because I like Oliver a lot… and all he cares about is that damn sport.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Oliver's POV

Thanks from reviews from, Brown eyed Athena thank you!

Bubbleishness luv ur comments!

Goodybad don't worry most of this chap is oliver pov!

Lady pyre fly thank you very much

Leur137 ur rite huh…? Maybe I shud…

CHAPTER TWO: Oliver's POV

Oliver's POV

_Ah, the Hogwarts Express. Being at Quidditch camp has made me miss my friends. (his Quidditch camp is located in a high altitude place to promote better endurance, and it makes it hard to keep and train owls there, so he could not communicate with his friends and family.) _

_Especially Katie. I can't wait to see her again. Actually its always been that way. Since 4th year. But I didn't have enough guts to tell her, maybe cause it would ruin our relationship as best friends. Or maybe I'm just making excuses. Really I have got to stop having these inter monologue chats with myself. Snap out of it Wood!_

I shook my head and walked through the gate leading to platform 9 & ¾ quarters, making sure no muggles saw me.

'Hey Oliver! How was your summer?' I smiled as the Weasley twins bounded up to me.

'Great thanks. How was yours? You look very…healthy?' I said frowning at the brownish tinge on the edge of their hair. It looked burnt. 'What happened there?' I asked pointing at the hair in question, and one of the twins, I think it was George, answered, 'Oh that was when we were experimenting with one of our inventions.' '

'oh…I don't think I want to know' I said, slowly backing away from them. They were considered dangerous on my list.

And then I saw Katie.

Well…actually I saw the back of her head. But at that moment, I swear my heart was trying to rip itself out of my chest. She was talking with Angelina and Alicia but as she talked and nodded her head, her blonde hair rippled in the light. Oh. That was the reason I liked her so much. She had a different glow than other girls. Most girls just slathered themselves in makeup, and wore gaudy-looking robes, but not Katie. She seemed perfectly happy with were she was, and how she was doing, not like others who needed to have everything there was to be content. I smiled and went to greet her. Alicia made eye contact with me, but didn't bother to say hi and took off with Angelina giggling madly.

'Guess I'll never truly understand them or their strange ways' I heard her mutter. Obviously she hasn't realized I was behind her. Mmmhm… her hair smells good. Wonder what kind of shampoo she uses. Wait snap out of it! Say something! 'You know what? I don't think I will either. But as long as they can be good Chasers, I don't mind.' She froze for a second and turned around.

'Oliver!' she yelled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. It's nice to talk to her again. 'Glad to see you too.' Smiling I looked her over. If its possible, she has gotten more beautiful. Not only that, she has grown. Almost as tall as I am, only about 4 inches shorter. Wait I'm just standing here! Maybe I should say something. But I'm too nervous. So I said the first thing that came to mind. 'Er… so did…did you see any good Quidditch games lately?' 'Oh…no…no I didn't.' She said looking up at me, her blue gray eyes cloudy. That usually meant she was thinking, but I couldn't decide what about.

'Katie? Let me know if you're in there, somewhere.' I said, waving my hand slowly across your face. She blinked, and caught my hand. 'Huh? Oh I'm here-just spacing out, you know beginning of school term and all.' She smiled at me, not letting go of my hand. Hey I don't mind, I like it. 'Yea, especially with the N.E.W.T.S this year.' I said wincing. My older brother had told me that Snape was especially harsh during N.E.W.T.S exams.

'Oi! Oliver! Katie! We can't start the school year without you! Angelina called from one of the windows. Katie looked at her. Damn, I want to see her eyes.

'Yea Oliver! The trains about to leave! Better hurry up!' the Weasley twins yelled from another compartment.

'Well, We'll meet up with you later ok?' Katie said, turning back to look at me. Hm…I wonder if her cheek is as soft as it looks…I wonder. '…What? Oh sure later.' I said distractedly. Then I grinned. 'Better go, Angelina's looks like she's about to have a heart attack.' She glanced at Angelina, and laughed. I love the way she laughs, sounds like the tinkling of bells. 'You sure? I thought she looked like that all the time.'

Ha I got her to turn her cheek at me again. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt would it? My eager side asked. Yes, yes it would don't even go there wood. My snappish side answered. But…its so soft looking, one peck? No. No. NO. Sigh eager side won.

'Hmm…maybe so.' I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before my courage let out. I straightened, and blushed walked toward Fred and George as fast as humanly possible without looking like an Olympic runner.

I walked into the compartment, and was immediately greeted by Fred. 'You dirty dog. In public?' he piped up, wagging his finger front and back across my face.

'What are you talking about?' I asked, bewildered.

'We all saw you kiss her on the cheek and making goo goo eyes at Katie. Tsk tsk.' George scolded imitating his mother, Mrs. Weasley quite well, actually. But that was not the point. I turned a light shade of pink. I had made the huge mistake of telling George and Fred about my crush on Katie during 4th year and now it was 7th and they still wouldn't shut up. Even right now, they were grinning like the Chesire cat from the movie Alice and Wonderland. Quite good muggle movie actually. But again, not the point.

'While you let your imagination run wild, I'll think I will take a nap.' I said giving them the eye. I didn't want to hear their ranting anymore. I put earphones in my ear and listened to the apple ipod I had gotten for my birthday. I picked a random song and listened to it.

'Ah just in denial.' I heard Fred sigh. I glared at them and turned the music louder. The song "Obsession" by Frankie J and Baby Bash was playing. Actually this song relates to me very much.

_It's early in the morning _

_And my heart is really moaning _

_Just thinking about you baby _

_Got me twisted into things_

_And I don't know how to take it_

_But it's driving me so crazy_

_I don't know if it's right_

_I'm tossing and turning in my bed_

_Its 5'o clock in the morning_

_And I still can't sleep_

_Thinking of your beauty it makes me_

_Weak…_

_I'm feeling the hopeless in my home_

_I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love_

_Baby…_

_Amor, no es amor(if this aint love)_

_Then what am I feeling(what am I doing wrong)_

_Amor, no es amor(if this aint love)_

_Its just an illusion that have in my heart_

I smiled as I looked out the window, at the pastures and meadows we were passing, Katie's face permanently imprinted in my mind. I had been right. Katie's cheek was as soft as it looked.

KATIE'S POV

I slowly walked to the compartment where Alicia and Angelina were. I braced myself. I was about to walk into an explosion of hyperactive girls. Wait. Before that happened, I needed to ask them why they left me so fast at the train entrance. Of course I knew. They had wanted me to have 'alone' time to say hi to Oliver. Don't think I don't know there plan. I just wanted to confront them about it, to make me feel guilty. They seem to have an idea that we were destined for each other, which made me roll my eyes. Oliver can't notice anything non-related to Quidditch.

I breathed in, closed my eyes, and entered the room.

Surprised to see my body parts still attached, I opened my eyes, and noticed Angie and Alicia grinning smugly from their corner of the compartment, eyes on me. I sighed in relief and gave them my one if-you-say-anything-you-will-die looks. Sitting, I wanted desperately to not see them smirking at me so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

BANG. Oliver looked up from were he had been staring out the window. Fred and George head's snapped from their game of Exploding Snap. Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were standing at the doorway.

'We need the compartment. Go find another one.' Malfoy said, a sneer imprinted on his face.

'And why should we?' Oliver dared standing up. Malfoy gulped. 'Well?' George said, also standing up. 'We…we…we couldn't find a room.' Crabbe finished, a scared look on his face.

'Well go find another one.' Fred growled, 'Cause this one is taken.' Malfoy looked over his shoulder at the sound of steps, and his sneering face turned back to them. 'Oh I think your minds are about to change.' He said quietly, and smirked when Professor Snape entered the compartment. 'What is the matter in here?' he said raising his eyebrow looking at the scene before him. (let's just say the supervisor for the train couldn't make it and since Professor Snape was in Diagon Alley buying supplies for potions, he volunteered to go along.) 'Oh, nothing Professor, we were just **politely** asking if we could have the room.' An innocent faced Draco answered, putting a slight hint of sarcasm on the word 'politely'. Evidently Snape believed him. 'Very well. What are you waiting for? You heard Draco.' He said, with a very thin smile on his face. 'I would hate to dock points off so early in the school term.' He added, looking pointedly at George and Fred. They took the hint and grabbed a very indignant Oliver, leaving a satisfied Malfoy, his cronies, and an unfair Professor behind.

'Why I oughta,' George was muttering. 'He's gonna get it bad this year.'

'Damn right.' Agreed Fred. 'We were gonna go easy on him but, noo, he had to make us mad.'

'Guys.' Oliver interrupted their ranting. 'Lets focus on the issue here. We need to find a compartment. Obviously since Malfoy couldn't get an empty room, we would have to find someone we know and share with them.' 'Aren't Katie, Alicia, and Angelina in this room?' Fred asked, pointing to a door at the end of the train. 'Yea I think they are. Lets go there.' George said. With that, he lead them to the mentioned door, and opened it.

Inside were Angelina and Alicia looking at an issue of Witches Weekly, and on the other bench was Katie, arm propped on the window sill, evidently she had fallen asleep there.

'Mind if we stay in here?' Fred asked Angelina, sitting next to her.

Her brow furrowed. 'Sure. What happened to yours?' 'Don't ask.' George grumbled, sitting on the far side of Katie, leaving Oliver with the one right next to her. He glared at George and Fred. They had done that purposely. Oh well. He had worried how she would have acted, maybe she would have avoided him. But his problem was solved. She had fallen asleep, so he didn't have to worry about talking to her. A strand of hair had fallen over her eyes, and he gently hooked it behind her ear. He looked at her, only to feel 4 pairs of eyes on him.

He looked up to see Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George smiling at his affectionate gesture.

'What?' he asked, his face a light pink.

'Nothing.' George said nonchalantly, leaning back grinning.

'So how about a game of Truth or Dare?' Alicia asked, still smiling.

Oliver could see where this was going. So, fancy anyone special Wood? Maybe a certain Katie?

'You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go find the trolley. I'm starving, anyone want anything?' After they shook their heads no, he set off to find the food cart.

After paying for his purchases, he walked to the door of the compartment, only to see the room shake after something exploded, and the room filled with purple smoke. 'Hey! Everyone all right?' Oliver said, coming into the room. 'Yea, we're ok.' George said. 'Let's make a note. When playing truth and dare, its best not to ask questions that infuriate hot-tempered ladies.' Looking very obviously at Alicia and Angelina. Fred and George had both been hexed to have their hair dyed purple, to match the color of the smoke still hazy in the air.

'Now you know why I left.' he chuckled, resuming his seat between Katie and George.

But as soon as he had sat down, the train suddenly slowed to a stop. 'What? The train's not supposed to stop for another 30 minutes,' Alicia said, glancing at her watch. 'Then what's going on?' a confused Angelina glanced down the compartment, 'I hope whatever it is, they hurry up, I can't wait for the feast, I'm starving.'

But with those words, all the lights went out, and they were plunged in total darkness.

Muttering lumos, Fred, held out his wand, illuminating the compartment. An intense wave of coldness washed over them, including Katie. She began shivering, and whispering to herself.

Involuntarily, he put an arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer to him, unconsciously she turned so her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder and snuggled into his neck. Comforted by her actions, he held her tighter while rocking her back and forth slowly. They turned to see a black hooded creature pass through the window and to the other side of the train. With its passing, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There was nothing to do now but wait.

A while later…

'Everyone ok?' a middle aged man ask, from the doorway. 'Yea we're good.' Angelina finally answering with a what-is-happening look on her face. But by that time, the man had left.

Within minutes, the train started to a slow start again, and continued on its journey to Hogwarts. With the lights back on, the passengers of the train sat in complete silence. They had of course noticed Katie sitting on Oliver's lap, his arms around her, but were in a too somber mood to comment about it.

BAM. As the train slowed down to a halt, Alicia's makeup bag had fallen out of the shelf, dropping on the floor right in front of George. Katie sat up, shocked by the sudden sound. Rubbing her eyes, she managed to look out the window and saw they were at Hogwarts. He waited nervously. He couldn't very well dump her out of his lap, so he waited until she realized she was sitting in it. Not to mention his arms were still around her.

'What? Oh.' She turned to look straight into his eyes. Merlin he loved those eyes. The blue grayness of them all. Right now they looked very groggily and tired and her blonde hair was rumpled from sleeping. He thought she was the best thing he could ever imagine.

He gave her an apologetic smile. 'Sorry. You were cold, so I thought I'd warm you up.' He said, releasing her from his arms. As she stood up, he frowned. He had liked the feel of her. Now he wanted to hug her again. But even before he had a chance, she smiled her perfect smile on her face, thanked him and left with Angelina and Alicia, leaving him behind with the Weasleys, with a very contented smile on their faces.

Katie's POV.

_I was dreaming, of a very far away place, more of like a sunny pasture. But as I was about to pet one of the furry sheep, the whole background changed. The sky turned dark with fury as if mad at something. The pasture, sheep, and orchards disappeared. Instead I was placed in a seemingly foggy place. A towering dementor appeared, reaching out its brittle hand towards me. No…no… go away! I yelled, running as far as I could. I soon reached an end of the fog, a golden, sunny place. I felt being pulled into unknown, welcoming arms. Calmed, I cuddled into this unfamiliar warmth. Rewarded, I felt being rocked back and forth. I smiled. I haven't been rocked since I was 10, by my mother. Wherever this place was, I liked it very much._

BAM. I opened my eyes to see Alicia's makeup bag on the floor. Now how did that get there? I looked out the windows to see that we had arrived at Hogwarts. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. In fact, I think I got a good sleep. Those benches must have a charm on them or something. Then I realized that I wasn't sitting on a bench.

'What? Oh.' I turned to see good Ol' Ollie with his arms around me, grinning apologetically. I gazed at him, only to see those chocolate brown eyes staring back. I gave him a questioning look. 'Sorry you looked cold.' He said shrugging. Hm… He opened up his arms, giving me an opportunity to get up. I stood up, only to be welcomed by a very cold air. Right now all I wanted to do is sit right back in his lap, but he had already stood up also. Not to mention my face was a candy pink. Before I could embarrass myself any longer, I smiled at him, gave a thanks, and walked out of the train with Alicia and Angie. Stretching, I looked around me through the cool October air at Hogwarts. I sighed happily. It was good to be home.

Oliver's POV

I wonder if she's gonna avoid me now. I hope not. It felt good to hug her. She smells like green apples. Mmhm just like the ones she grows in the orchard every year. Damn Wood. You know whose fault this is? Yours. True…but you know what? It was worth it.

CHAPTER TWO END


	3. Quidditch Practice

fleur137-hahah thanks I was itching, yes itching! To get this out.

Paula22-well if obsessions isn't a good song, what is?

Goodybad-so glad you like it!

X Kei Ra X-lol this is actually my other penname, its just new so I cant post stories on it. And that is my friend Sheila from school lol Sheila ur dog is cute!

Emma Barrows- lol that sounds like me..r u a OW+KB person? I also like DMHG fics…those / bisexual ones are so weird and just plain wrong sounding(no offense to gays and les)…Oo

Silent-voices – thank you keep reviewin!

Bubbleishness- hey you are an author's favorite reviewer! And im beaming at all the comments you made. Stop making my head get big. : Jpjp thank you for reviewing!

Hey my friend thinks I should make this story R rated for later chapters I might make. What do you think? Review!

Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Need time im a slow writer ok:P

Disclaimer: another friend told me too put this. Can someone explain to me why?

CHAPTER THREE

Katie's POV

Turns out, I decided not to make a big deal out of it. It would be very embarrassing and a hassle. So life evened out at Hogwarts. I studied hard, only to be worn out and exhausted at Quidditch practice. Oliver wanted to win so badly, but all this practice wouldn't help if we couldn't move at all, paralyzed from aching muscles.

'Good job team! Practice is over!' Oliver called, looking very satisfied with the way we had practiced. I groaned and flopped down on the grass next to him. 'Good. Because if we have another practice like that, I'm quitting the team.' I said, as dramatically as I could.

'Hey I said practice was over! What more do you want me to say?' Oliver said, mocking me.

'That there is no more practice until the finals.' I said, leaning my head on his muddy shoulder. 'No can do.' He replied cheerfully, giving me a grin that made my heart flip. Stupid heart. Maybe I'm not eating healthy and these are signs of early heart attacks. Alicia says its called love, but I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

'C'mon, Bell, if you haven't noticed, the rest of the team are already leaving.' Oliver said, getting up and pointing to the retreating backs of Harry, Alicia, Angie, George, and Fred.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. It's your fault we are down here anyways.' I glared at him, giving my meanest look. He just smiled and continued to the locker rooms. 'Hey where are you going? Wait for me!' I took off running and jumped on top of him, making us topple down.

'Oof! I was trying to get as much distance as possible from us before you did that.' He said lying face up to stare at the sky. I laid next to him, and tried to imagine what he was trying to imagine. I lost. Turning, he seemed to be in a trance. Talking right now would probably scare him. And we wouldn't want that would we? Hmm… 'What are you thinking about?' I whispered in his ear. He jumped, startled. I laughed. This was too fun. 'What else?' he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Oh that's right. The whole reason why we're in this field, Quidditch. Little did I know, I was not the least bit close. 'Seeing as if we have wasted enough time already,' Oliver said, getting up, heading towards the showers. I smiled. This is my favorite part of Quidditch practice, well, except for watching Oliver flying around on a broom. Showers. I walked into the girl's locker room to strip my muddy Quidditch gear off and hop into the nice and warm jet of water.

One shower later…

I stepped out, feeling refreshed after a muscle-paralyzing Quidditch practice. I grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around my body. I dressed quickly and walked out into the entrance of the locker room, seeing Oliver sitting on a bench nearby. 'Bout time you came out. I thought you drowned in there.' Oliver said, grinning. I gave him a cheeky smile. 'I wouldn't have drowned in there if you didn't give the team such a hard workout.' Getting up, Oliver returned the smile. Together, me and Oliver walked out of the Quidditch pitch towards the Gryffindor common room. We walked in a peaceful silence, through the hallways of Hogwarts.

Oliver broke the silence by saying, 'Bet I can make it to the common room first.' I snorted. 'Yeah right.' Then an idea sparked in my mind. 'Well I bet I can get there before you can,' I said in a singsong voice. He smiled. 'And what makes you think of that ridiculous idea? OK then… on my mark… Ready…set…' Not wasting any time, I began running, Oliver and the Hogwarts walls turning into a blur. 'Hey! Get back here! You cheated!' Oliver called, running after me. 'Ever heard of lady's first?' I taunted, smirking. Before I knew it, he whipped past me, with hardly any effort. 'Who said you were a lady?' he teased, looking over his shoulder. Tsk tsk. It looks like if I don't say anything, he's going to collide with that statue over there. Hmm…

'TURN LEFT!' I suddenly barked, directing it towards Oliver. 'HUH? OH whoa.' He had listened to me, at the spur of the moment and had neatly dodged the statue, being as perfect as he is.

I took his momentary shock to swish past him, and gain the lead. However he soon caught up, and evidently chose the time to start tickling me. 'Hey, what are you- hahahahha stop…it!.' I panted, trying to push his hands away from my stomach, gasping. He shrugged. 'If you say so.' With that he shot past me and down the hallways. I admitted defeat. Then I spotted the tapestry on the wall nearby. Wasn't that the one that Fred had said could be a passageway to the Gryffindor common room? I hope it was. Really who would want to run into a wall? I took a bracing breath, and ran into the tapestry. I opened my eyes in victory to see I was at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and down the stairs to see a shocked Oliver with 10 steps to climb.

'How did you get here?' he asked, bewildered. I smiled smugly. 'Shortcut. Oh and by the way, I win. ' 'Whatever.' He said giving the Fat Lady the password and walking into the common room. I followed him in. 'Haha Oliver don't be a sore loser.' He stopped in front of the girl's dormitory stairs, and I took the opportunity to lace my arms around his neck. Oh bad idea. Now our faces were only 3 inches apart, and I had no idea what was about to happen. All I know is that his lips were still flushed from running and looked incredibly appealing right now.

'Maybe I'll let you win next time.' I said softly. He looked up as if from a trance, he was looking at my lips too, but I think he was thinking something different. I gave him a small kiss on his left cheek, actually in reality really close to his mouth, and released him from my arms and started up the stairs. 'Thanks for walking me.' I said softly. He nodded.

'See you tomorrow,' I called, hoping to lighten the mood. I had noticed his eyes had turned a dark shade of brownish-black while we had been together and I wanted to see the chocolate brown in them again. 'Oh, yea, tomorrow.' He said rather absentmindedly and walked over to the boy's dormitories.

It was times like these that I wished that Oliver had never been introduced into Quidditch, but he had. And he loved it. Probably more than anything else. I sighed. And headed towards my dormitory. There I was met by a very happy Ange and Alicia. 'Whatcha stay late for Katie?' Alicia asked, a smile on her face. 'Yea, need extra _practice?_' Angel said, giggling madly. 'I heard if you need help, you could ask our very own Gryffindor captain.' I ignored them, which seemed to make them even happier and I dropped on my bed, falling into a fitful sleep about You-know-who. And I don't mean Voldemort. I mean Oliver.

OLIVER'S POV

Phew I'm so glad that Katie decided not to ignore me, I have to remind myself to stop doing that. But she made it really hard, especially during Quidditch practice the other day…

'Good job team! Practice is over!' Satisfied, I sat down on the grass. Katie sighed in relief and dropped to the ground right next to me. 'Good because if we have another practice like that, I'm quitting the team.' She said. Emphasizing the word quitting.

'Hey! I said practice was over, what more do you want me do?' Honestly I said practice was over didn't I? 'Hmm…'she pondered the thought as she lay on my shoulder. 'No practice till the finals!' she piped up. I grinned 'No can do.' She seemed to start a debate with herself. Probably about whether she can come up with ideas. I spotted Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George already leaving the Quidditch pitch. George seemed to sense me watching him, because he turned around and looked at me, giving me a thumbs-up. I glared at him, only to turn to see Katie staring off in space. Despite the splotch of mud on her cheek, she was still beautiful as ever. 'C'mon Bell, if you hadn't noticed, the rest of the team are already leaving.' I pointed to the group, only too glad to see George had turned away.

'Yeah, yeah it's you're fault we're down here anyways.' She glared at me. I just smiled and walked to the shower rooms. 'Hey where are you going? Wait for me!' Katie got up and started running for me. Uh oh. Better start walking fast before- Ouch she just knocked my aching muscles over. 'Oof. I was trying to get as much distance between us before that happened.' Temporarily paralyzed, I lay face forward staring at the sky. I wish things were always like this. Me, and Katie, just by ourselves. Maybe…

'What are you thinking about?' Katie whispered in my ear. I jumped. She had just sent shivers going down my spine. Laughing, she rolled over me and on the other side, creating goosebumps on my arms. She's gotta stop doing that. I turned, and smiled at her. 'What else?' Other than you of course. 'Seeing as if we have wasted enough time already,' I got up and headed for the showers.

Though I have tried, millions of times in fact, that no matter how hard I tried, whenever I thought of Katie, I can't focus on anything else. It was only until I realized that I was trying to wash myself with my hair conditioner that I finally snapped out of it. 'Bloody hell.' I muttered to myself. This was really getting out of hand. I thought it had just been a crush, but it was way past that.

Drying my hair, I put on my Gryffindor robes and sat outside on a bench to wait for Katie. It wouldn't be long. She never bothered to put on makeup, her natural beauty always shone through. She could be a tomboy, or a girl if she wanted to. That's what I like about her. The person in question walked out of the locker room and turned to find me.

'Bout time you came out, I thought you drowned in there.' I said, grinning. She smiled back. 'You know I wouldn't drown in there at all if you don't work the team so hard.' Nope. Sorry can't do that Bell. And with that, we walked out of the Quidditch Pitch and towards the Gryffindor tower. Ah… my muscles ache. I can't wait to collapse on a couch. But I can't very well just leave Kates standing there.

'Bet I can get to the common room first.' I said, breaking the silence to glance at her.

'Yeah right.' She answered, even then I could tell that the gears in her head were working. She was already planning the fastest route to the tower. 'Well I bet I can get there before you can.' She said, a challenge clearly showing in her eyes. 'And what makes you think that? Ok then…on your mark…ready…set…' and without warning, she took off. 'Hey! Get back here! You cheated!' I yelled, running after her. 'Ever heard of lady's first?' she called over her shoulder, turning a corner. I pedaled hard on my tennis shoes and ran past her. 'Who said you were a lady?' I said, smirking, looking at her.

'TURN LEFT!' she yelled. I looked forward and saw a statue 6 inches. away. 'HUH? OH whoa.' I turned as fast as I could. Patting my shoes fondly, I smiled. Meanwhile Katie had taken to opportunity to take the lead. Playing dirty are we? Fine then. I jumped on her and started tickling her. 'Hey what are you- haha stop it!' she said, trying to shove my hands off her flat stomach. I shrugged. 'If you say so.' I released her and climbed the last set of stairs. I heard her groan in frustration. I'm going to win, I'm going to win…I turned to see, Katie resting on the stair post, looking very smug. 'How did you get here?' I asked, completely confused.

With the smug smile still on her face, she answered, 'Shortcut.' 'Whatever.' I said, disgruntled. I had been that close to winning. How did she do that? I gave the Fat Lady the password (Fortuna Major) and walked into the warm common room. I walked over to the girl's staircase, and stopped for Katie. 'Haha Oliver, don't be a sore loser.' She snaked her hands around my neck, and stopped me from moving. What is she doing? I - Mhmm…her lips look still warm from that shower. Wait what are MY hands doing? They had involuntarily closed in around her waist. I wonder. 'Maybe I'll let you win next time.' She said softly, looking me in the eye. She leaned and kissed my…cheek. I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. Even though it had been extremely close to my mouth, I wish she hadn't been close at all, and had been right on target. 'Thanks for walking me.' She whispered. I nodded. Nothing more I could do.

'See you tomorrow.' She called and walked up the stairs. 'Right… tomorrow.' Not even listening. Why, did she have to kiss me? Now I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I trudged up the stairs to my dorm, and went inside. There, were Fred and George looking like they had a secret to tell, and were treating it like little girls. 'What's so funny?' I asked eyeing their girlish giggling suspiciously. 'Nothing. George here was gonna go get his books on the table downstairs and saw you two together.' Fred said grinning widely. Meanwhile, George had already lost it and was collapsing from laughter. 'Hey watch it, I happen to know that both of you like Alicia and Angelina.' I countered, making both of them shut up and look very serious. Still red, I gathered up a towel and headed for the showers to take another bath. I had some… business to take care of.

I woke up the next morning, refreshed. Of course I hadn't had much sleep that night, but eventually I had drifted off. During my dreams, I had dreamed about who else, Katie. Except when she had leaned in to kiss me, it had been on the lips and she hadn't pulled away. Damn imagination. She probably didn't feel that way about me so what's the point? I sighed, and dressed and went down to breakfast. There I found the rest of the team, they were all smiling, and laughing. Turns out, Fred and George were having fun levitating pancakes to fall on top of the Slytherin seeker. He really did not look happy. Malfoy was his name? I sat down next to Katie, not making eye contact. Instead, I just watched approvingly until the Slytherin captain, Flint walked up to our table. I felt my fist clench. 'I would really appreciate it if you do not bother my seeker.' He said, in that disgusting voice of his. I saw Katie shudder and make a face at Flint when he wasn't looking. 'Back off Flint.' She said in a cold steely voice. 'Oh? Ah the beautiful Katie Bell. Nice to see you again too.' He dared his courage enough to put his filthy hand on her shoulder. She tried shoving it off with her free hand, but he just took the opportunity to grab it. The bastard. Like he had courage. Slytherin are tricky and devious without an ounce of bravery in them. 'I would like it if you keep your hands off my Chaser.' I requested in a not-to-friendly voice. He took one look at me and sneered. 'We'll meet again.' He said to Katie, who gave him a not-a-chance look. His hand brushed off her shoulder and he disappeared. 'Damn Slytherins.' Fred cursed and flicked them off. 'Uggh… if you don't mind, I'm gonna go change out of my robes, I rather not have to smell essence of Flint all day.' And with that, Katie got up. 'We'll all go.' Alicia said, getting up and shooting Flint a dirty look. The group assembled, and we headed up to the common room. Me, right behind Katie.

KATIE'S POV

Waking up early the next day, I dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We were having a very fun time dropping pancakes on Malfoy's head when Oliver walked in and sat next to me. But before I could even say anything, Flint appeared at our table and grunted in his troll-like way. 'I would really appreciate it if you do not bother my seeker.' I cringed and tried to get as much distance as possible. Bloody Flint. If he doesn't get out of here, he'll ruin my morning. I stuck my tongue at him and said in my cruelest voice, 'Back off Flint.' He looked at me with interested eyes. Actually somewhere I'd rather not discuss. 'Ah the beautiful Katie Bell, how nice to see you again.' That pervert thought he could actually put his hand on my shoulder! I tried to shove it off with my opposite hand, but only succeeded in him grabbing my hand. I yanked as hard as I could, but he had an iron grip. Damn the opposite sex. They're too bloody strong. I was about to bite in his hand in desperation before Oliver said in a dead cold voice, 'And I would appreciate it if you keep your hands off my Chaser.' Ah I loved that voice. Always gave me a sense of security. But then his Chaser? Why couldn't it be just plain Katie? But no, oh well, don't dwell on the past. 'We'll meet again.' He said, winking at me and sneering at Oliver. A look of horror passed on my face and I seriously considered vomiting right there and then. 'Uggh…if you don't mind, I'll go change out of my robe. I rather not have to smell the essence of Flint on me the whole day.' I got up. Alicia also stood. 'We'll all go.' She said firmly, and we all left the Great Hall together. As soon as we went into the common room, I noticed every one else was dressed in casual clothes.

'Hey is today Sunday?' I asked, interrupting the conversation Alicia and Ange were having. 'Uh…you just noticed?' Ange said, smiling. 'OH! No wonder we didn't go to class today!' Haha. I knew that. I was just playing. Well, actually I wasn't. Go figure. I went up to our dorm and rooted through my trunk for something to wear. Finally I decided to wear a pair of beatup, old jeans with a simple ribbed tank top. By the time I got downstairs, the group had gotten bored and being the obsessed person he is, Oliver had a maniac glint in his eye. 'Lets have a practice team! Right I'll go find Harry and tell him.' With that, he disappeared. I groaned another practice. I didn't want another replay of yesterday, but there was nothing that I could do was there?

Quidditch pitch, 1 hour later after practice.

'Ok team, just one more drill, 10 laps around the pitch…Go!' and with that, the team groaned, but complied with the captain's wishes. 'I…am…so…tired.' I gasped as we finished our laps. I collapsed on top of Alicia, who fell on Angelina, and Fred, George, and so on the chain reaction till Oliver. 'Good job! Hit the showers.' We managed to pick ourselves up and trekked to the locker rooms. Never has a shower felt so good. Tired, but happy, we reached the common rooms, by taking the shortcut through the tapestry. Upon entering the room, Harry said goodbye and went off to find his friends. The rest of the teams seated themselves on the floor, to play a game of Gobblestones, a set George had found earlier.

…I would have added more, a very but I (cough was gonna make them kiss but,…)think Oliver and Katie are moving too fast and should slow it down. What do you think? Review and tell me! Sorry it took so long to update, but writing both of their POV's is tiring so I think im just gonna start with one, and finish with the other's pov. Unless you want me to make it just one person's point of view. Ya gotta review and tell me, you know the drill! Again, sorry it took so long, but unless you rather have long chapters than several short ones,ur going to have to wait! Oh by the way, ill be changing this story to my other penname, Xkei RaX the one my friend used up there. I was originally gonna post it there, but it was new and I had to wait 3 days and I couldn't wait that long. -- anyways gotta go,

xoxo

stRawb3RRi3zfoRm3

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
$$$$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$$$$  
$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$( 3)$$$$  
$$$$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$$$

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$( 3)$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

/ \ / \


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

fleur137-hahah thanks, it took me almost a week to update because I had to write 2 povs and it was tiring.… and don't ya think the 4th chapter is a bit too early? Lol that's what my friends amy sayz, so ill probably wait till like, chapter 6 or something .O oh and sure thing about that m rated thing, I think I might not do it after all…. Thx 4 reviewing!

bubbleishness-yes you are a very good reviewer, but you have NOT seen me with my head inflated, it does NOT look pretty ill tell you that:

goodybad-realyy? You seriously liked it? No lie? Hahah im very in secure about my stories and don't think its good unless somebody else tells me. Review!

EmmaBarrows-really? You think so? Aww ur being like bubbleishness, your making my head get big. : thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Really u guys gotta remind me to put this I forgot it for Chapters 2,and 3

CHAPTER FOUR.

'I win again!' Angelina shouted triumphantly, throwing down her cards. Out of all 6 of us, she had been the only one that hadn't had a card explode in to her face. We all groaned. This is the 5th time she'd won, and being the sore losers we were, we weren't about to let her win again. I yawned, and set down my cards. 'I think it's a bit late now, I'm going to go to bed.' I said, glancing at the clock. Whoa. Big Understatement. It was now 2 o'clock in the morning. Good thing it was Sunday tomorrow, bad thing that Oliver was going too wake us up at 5 am to go to practice. He had all informed us that Flint had scheduled the pitch for the whole day, and they were probably weren't going to use it half of the time, they just didn't want the other houses to use the field and would come running up claiming that they had booked it if they had seen anyone using it. 'Dirty, lying, cheating…' We couldn't stop Oliver from letting out a stream of curses. We all knew he and Flint went back many years, with a big grudge. Their rivalry had recently taken a new turn over who would win the house cup and 2 Gryffindor's and 3 Slytheirins had been sent to the hospital wing with leeches coming out of their ears.

I yawned again, and told the group that I was heading upstairs. Poor Ange and Alicia. They thought they could go to sleep in a few hours and sleep in until noon. Unknowing that Oliver was going to burst in our room at 5 am sharp in a few hours. 3 hours to be exact. I changed into a pair of silky light periwinkle blue pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap before brushing my teeth and tumbling into bed.

Oliver's POV

"BRRRINNNGGGG!"

I banged the snooze button on my alarm clock. It now read 4:45 am. Sighing, I stretched and smiled. Quidditch practice was in 15 minutes so I had better get ready. I stepped into the shower, after waking a very grumpy Fred and George. Putting on my Quidditch robes, I walked into the common room towards the girl's dormitory stairs. Normally boys wouldn't be allowed up there, but since I was captain and I had explained to McGonagall that if I wasn't there to wake them up, they wouldn't have made it out of the bed. She had agreed, and charmed the stairs to let me climb them if I needed them too. But she had also given me a 20 minute time period. I tramped up the stairs to the 7th years dormitory. There I found three bedposts all with their curtains drawn up. I smiled an evil smile. I loved this part, the one where I got to wake the Chasers up. Configuring two buckets full of water, I levitated them so they would hang just above the heads of Angelina and Alicia. I muttered a spell so if Alicia or Angelina made the slightest small sound, the buckets would waver, and fall on them.

I then turned my attention to Katie's bedpost pulling the curtains back, but doing so, I caught my breath. There was Katie of course, but with her eyes closed peacefully, and her breathing slowed, she looked just like an angel to me. I sat as quietly as I could down next to her. Then I noticed her mouth. The fullness of it, they looked flushed. Involuntarily, I leaned closer, closer, until I was just centimeters from her face, when I heard her whisper my name. 'Oliver.' I straightened, blushing furiously. Fumbling, I tried to make up an excuse for the reason I had been so close to her, but when I looked into her eyes, they were still closed. She had been dreaming about me, and smiling. I took that as a good sign. Sighing, I glanced toward the other girls. Soon they would wake up, and see me bending over her, so I gently shook her awake. 'Nngggh….hmm… What?' She opened her misty blue gray eyes to look at me. She sighed. 'Quidditch practice alreadly?' I laughed. 'Fraid so, c'mon get up before you have to hear Alicia and Angelina screaming,' she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the mentioned two. When she looked back at me, she was holding suppressed laughter and silently got out of bed towards the shower.

Alicia, sensing the bucket of water above her heads, opened her eyes, took one look and screamed. This is caused the pail to turn over its contents on her, in turn waking up Angelina, who started cursing but only to be rewarded with a bucket of nice and cold water. They launched their now-wet pillows at me and proceeded to barricade me with a pile of dirty socks. 'AHHHHHHH……!' They screamed in a war cry-like voice. 'Now, now, now, look what we have, a WET Quidditch captain.' Alicia said mockingly. Admitting defeat, they had wringed the water onto me, shaking my head like a dog, I splayed it off. Laughing, the girls struggled to get up and walk to the showers.

I shrugged it was worth it. It had been the first time they had not complained. I leaned back on Katie's bed, and stared at the ceiling of her bed post. Her scent was lingering, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. In the background, I heard someone discreetly cough. I bolted up, and saw Katie smiling apologetically at the doorway, and said in a somewhat sheepish voice. 'I forgot to get my clothes.' She stepped out from behind the doorway, revealing that she was wearing only a very short white towel. I gulped. 'S-sure. Go ahead.' I gestured towards her wardrobe and fell back on to her sheets. She walked in the room quickly and opened her wardrobe door. I sneaked a peek and saw her bending over, showing her long slender legs. Silently choking, I steadied myself. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling with an even redder face. She soon grabbed a pair of track pants and a white t-shirt and left for the showers. Grinning, I got up and left the room. I loved being Quidditch captain. Seeing Katie in a towel just about made my day.

Katie's POV

_Oliver, I said dreamily staring back at him. He only smiled, backing away and he vanished._

'Katie.' My shoulders were being shaken ever so slightly. I moaned. It must be time for Quidditch practice. Not enough sleep. Blinking, I settled back into the arms that were rocking me and hoped that they would let go and let me sleep. They didn't. 'Nngggh…huh? What?' I nearly growled at Oliver, who was looking between slightly amused and something else. I sighed. 'Quidditch practice already?' He laughed, sending waves of vibrations over my body. 'Fraid so, c'mon get up before you have to hear Angelina and Alicia screaming.' What? Ange and Lish screaming? I turned over to see to big buckets of water levitating above their heads. Keep control Katie, you can do it, don't laugh. I silently got out of bed and headed for a shower.

Taking off my pajamas, I distributed them in the laundry chute and turned on a shower. Once I stepped under the hot waves of water, I allowed myself to collapse in laughter. I tied my hair onto the top of my head in a loose bun and after scrubbing myself thoroughly with cleanser, stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel. Hearing nearby screams, I smiled. How come he didn't levitate a bucket over my head? Hmph was probably planning something worse for me. Now where did I put my clothes-oh. Oh. No. When I had left my room, I had forgotten to grab clothes to change into. Er...Oliver still wouldn't be there would he? He would have left already…yeah that's right, ok just run in there and go. I peeked inside my dorm room to see Oliver lying face up on my bed. Great just great. I leaned on the doorpost and suddenly wished I had thought of what I was going to wear BEFORE I had gotten in the shower. Ok Katie, you can do it. You weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing right? Wrong. I coughed ever so softly, and Oliver sat up. 'I, forgot to get my clothes.' I said apologetically. 'Sure go ahead.' He said gesturing towards my wardrobe. I practically ran towards it, and opened the doors. Grabbing the nearest things I could find, I rooted towards the back of the closet for my underwear, and stuffed them into the shirt I had grabbed.

Changing in to my clothes, I met the team on the Quidditch pitch 5 minutes later.

Oliver's POV

'Ok team, we're finished! Practice is over, hit the showers!' I shouted to all the team members flying around the field. They let out a groan of relief, and basically ran towards the shower, afraid that I would change my mind and call them out for another practice. I turned around and saw Katie flying towards me, a crazy glint in her eyes. She jumped off her broomstick and tackled me to the ground. Lying face up, she used the last of her strength the collapse on top of me. 'You…are…the…worst …Quidditch captain, I have…ever…**known**.' She panted, beating my chest furiously. I smiled. 'Well I'm glad you feel that way. But you know, I'm the only Quidditch captain you ever known.' She said nothing, just stared at the sky, exhausted. We just lay there, until I stretched out and yawned. 'Not that this isn't fun or anything, but I'm gonna go take a shower.' Blinking out of her trance, she glared at me, but got up and headed for the girls side of the locker room. I headed for the boys part, and washed all the dirt and grime off the areas my Quidditch padding had not covered.

I walked out to find Katie standing out there staring at the field. 'Um…Katie?' She didn't answer, just fell straight down in the grass. 'Bloody hell, you need to rest.' I said running over to her. She didn't answer, now fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, I carried her piggy-back style, until I saw the Slytherin team approaching the field. They all gave cat-calls and whistled when they saw Katie, but I gave them a glare, and walked on. They seemed to come to the conclusion that she was asleep, which is very hard because of their thick-brained skulls. Flint came bounding up, with a nasty smile on his face. 'Need help there Wood? Maybe I could help you carry her.' He said, smirking. I gritted my teeth, my fist clenching. 'No thanks Flint, she's pretty light, and I don't need the likes of you carrying her.' I replied in my coldest voice, glaring at him. I hoisted her higher onto my back and pulled her tighter to me. With that, I turned away and set off for the Gryffindor tower.

Not surprisingly, when I entered the common room, it was nearly empty, except for a 3rd year, Hermione Granger working in the corner surrounded by a stack of books. Climbing up the girls dormitory stairs, I was amused to see Alicia and Angelina couldn't make it to their rooms, and had fallen asleep on the 3rd stair to the top.

I walked into their dorm and settled Katie on the bed, lying against a bedpost. Rather hesitatingly, I untied her Quidditch robes and set them on top of her laundry hamper, and tucked her into the sheets.

Watching her, I sat next to her, stroking her cheek absentmindedly. With her face slightly tilted towards me and her lips parted, if I didn't get out of here soon,…But, what would she know? No that would be taking advantage of her. This was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. She was asleep right? No, no, I can't do this. Yes I can.

Before I could continue the battle with myself any longer, I did the one thing I have been longing to do since, forever. I leaned down and softly kissed Katie on her lips.

O. 

A jolt of fire ran between our lips, and I resisted the urge to pull her closer and broke the kiss immediately. I shouldn't have done that, no I wasn't supposed to…But it did feel really good…Wait! What am I doing? Backing out of the room, I mentally cursed myself for being such a hopeless idiot.

But as soon as Oliver left the room, Katie bolted up from the bed. Speechless, she blushingly fingered her lips. 'What did he just do?' she whispered to herself.

Hahah you likie? Omg sorrie it took so long, was really busy lately. --X mrs. Yamashiro and mrs. Brittenham kept giving us so much homework…My friends keep telling me to update, so I was determined to get it out tonite. Again sorry for the long wait! Remember to update! Hey ill add a story I wrote before, just im never going to finish it.

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

REMEMBER THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY

Chapter one

'So,how about it Katie?' Oliver questioned, looking at his best friend quizzically.

'Huh? Oh sure Oliver… you do know we live next door to each other right?' she smiled flashing her trademark grin 'so basically all I have to do is cross the yard.' He had just invited her over to his house during the summer, (due to the fact that her parents traveled during their spare time, mainly summertime) and she had completely tuned out. Not that it was new, she went over every summer since Hogwarts had started. But this year was a special year, because this was the summer before both of them took their N.E.W.T.S. and graduated from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Living next door to each other, they naturally knew each other since they were little.

'Of course Ollie.' She replied 'Mum will force me to come anyhow.' She winked at him, making his heart lurch. 'She says to bring back as many leftovers from your refrigerator as I can.'

And with that, the Katie set off to start packing leaving Oliver alone in her living room. Instead of leaving, he wandered around, glancing at various photos placed randomly on the Bell fireplace. One was a picture of a small Katie, about 8 years old, grinning showing a tooth gap and proudly holding what seemed to be her first tooth. Oliver smiled, reminiscing that he had been there when that had happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_**Mommy! Can me and Oliver go swimming in the water?' 8 year old Katie Bell pleaded, giving her mother a desperate look.**_

_**Mrs. Bell laughed 'Go ahead Katie, just make sure you don't get lost, this is a muggle beach and I won't be able to find you using magic.' she replied.**_

'_**Yea, yea… C'mon Ollie!' she said grabbing eight year old Oliver's hand and started pulling him toward the ocean water, nearly choking him for he had been trying to drink from a bottle of water.**_

'_**Hey watch it!' he managed to spit out, trying to swallow the remaining water still in his mouth. 'Just swallow it' she replied while patting his back rather hard, not helping at all. 'We still have to put suntan lotion on, you know.' He reminded her, giving her a look that reminded her very much of her mother while she was scolding Katie. 'What for?' she argued, 'I want to be tan. But if you want to stay here and make yourself an easier target for demented vultures attracted to suntan lotion, then go ahead.' And with that, she sauntered off, but not before tripping over a passerby's umbrella. Unlike most girls, she did not scream, she just braced herself for a mouthful of sand. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine something nice and fluffy, like a pillow. But replacing brittle hot sand was a pair of hands holding her not more than 5 inches from the sand. And standing above her was Oliver, with a very amused look on his face. 'If I'm not mistaken, I don't think vultures are attracted to suntan lotion, they clog up their stomach, demented or not. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure they like girls that refuse to wear it and fall out of the sky.' Shocked for the moment, Katie just stared at him. 'The infamous Katie Bell, speechless?' he laughed his chocolate brown eyes clearly showing a challenge. 'Ah, shove it.' She muttered clearly embarrassed. 'Haha wait till I tell the guys back home!' he mused cheerfully. Her blue gray eyes darkened. 'You wouldn't.' she whispered. She was clearly glaring daggers at him. 'And how are you gonna stop me?' He taunted, a very smug look on his face. 'By this.' Katie replied. With those two words, his face was met with a giant handful of salty water as she ducked… **_

'_**Score!' she yelled obviously happy. With that, she ran for the water, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. Then it hit him. While he had been teasing her, he should have noticed her hand slowly reaching down to the waves at their feet, waiting for the right moment to launch an attack. **_

'**_Charge!' he shouted, rushing for the water reaching behind his back revealing a Super Soaker 5000 that had fallen to the floor as he was catching her. Her eyes widened. There was no chance now. It was all over._**

' _**AAahh!' she yelped running for her life, with Oliver close behind her, clutching the Super Soaker filled with ice water. With that, the whole beach turned to watch a pair of distraught kids steal a half empty water gun from each other. Gasping for breath, Katie stopped resulting in Oliver crashing into her. 'Oww!' They both sank down into the water, exhausted. Katie was about to speak, but felt something loose in her mouth. 'Hmm? Is that my tooth?' Katie wondered out loud, holding her newborn tooth. 'It is!'**_

_**And with that she took off to find her mom, Oliver shaking his head and following her.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'Whatcha doin?' Katie's voice swung Oliver back into the present as she sat next to him on the couch.

'Just looking at the pictures. Remember this?' He said, showing her the picture. She smiled and her eyes faded back into what he had been remembering. Glancing up, Oliver realized it had already turned dark. 'Well, seeing that there's no use in going back to your house and making dinner for yourself, I'll make you dinner.' With those words, Katie jumped up and grabbed the closest skillet, randomly deciding to try something new tonight. 'No way' Oliver said shaking his head. 'There is NO way I am letting you cook tonight everything will taste like burnt oatmeal.' 'Hey!' Katie shouted indignantly. 'I slave over making good food, and this is how you repay me?' In reply, Oliver just snorted and turned the muggle stove on. 'Men and cooking.' Katie muttered. 'What was that?' Oliver looked at her with daring eyes and cocked his ear in her direction. 'Nothing.' She said in a sing-song voice and turned so he wouldn't see her smirking in a self-satisfied way. And with that, she turned around and started to set up the table.

End Chapter 1

Lol just felt like putting that story. One day I tried to write that, but then I gave up and started this story. Tell me how you feel in the wonderful reviews you send!

muah

xoxo, much love

keiko yurasama aka stRawb3RRi3zfoRm3

p.s. keiko is not my real name hahaha


	5. Katie's POV lol its only 2 pgmy friend w...

Reviews to:

Goodybad- haha who doesn't hate their teachers when they assign homework? you go to skool at 5:42 at nite time? Hahaha sure

Emma Barrows- you think its good? Yay! Hahah sure…maelstrom is the name? lol wat does lmk stand for? Don't know lotta lingo you noe…

CHAPTER FIVE

Watching her, I sat next to her, stroking her cheek absentmindedly. With her face slightly tilted towards me and her lips parted, if I didn't get out of here soon,…But, what would she know? No that would be taking advantage of her. This was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. She was asleep right? No, no, I can't do this. Yes I can.

Before I could continue the battle with myself any longer, I did the one thing I have been longing to do since, forever. I leaned down and softly kissed Katie on her lips.

O. 

A jolt of fire ran between our lips, and I resisted the urge to pull her closer and broke the kiss immediately. I shouldn't have done that, no I wasn't supposed to…But it did feel really good…Wait! What am I doing? Backing out of the room, I mentally cursed myself for being such a hopeless idiot.

But as soon as Oliver left the room, Katie bolted up from the bed. Speechless, she blushingly fingered her lips. 'What did he just do?' she whispered to herself.

Katie's POV

_flashback_

_Getting out of the locker rooms, I stared at the field, but I felt my eyes becoming droopy and I was losing consciousness. 'Uhm…Katie?' It sounded like Oliver's voice, but the grass looked so soft and fluffy… 'Bloody hell you need…,' I had passed out. _

Jostled awake, I turned to look at my surroundings. Where am I? Looking everywhere but front, I continued to be puzzled until I realized I was not walking and that Oliver was right in front of me. Oh he was carrying me. Mmhm maybe I should tell him to put me down. But on the other hand, it is quite comfortable right here, courtesy of our captain.

I heard Oliver laugh quietly at the sight of Alicia and Angelina sprawled on the steps. He didn't know that, it had always been their routine. Hmmm It would be kinda embarrassing if he found out if I was awake right? I have an idea! Haha flashing my evil smile. Wait till he put me down on my bed, then I would jump up and scare him right out of his mind. I stopped myself from nearly laughing and made myself limp as if I really was sleeping. After side-stepping Licia and Ange, he entered our dorm where he gently set me down on my bed.

C'mon…just a little closer…

He undid my Quidditch robes and set them on my hamper. Coming back he just sat on my bed next to me, pulling the blankets toward me and tucking me in. He was thinking about something, I don't know what. Watching him with my eyes in slits so it would look like I was sleeping, I surveyed him. Deep chocolate eyes, gorgeous smile, tousled brown hair and a hot body that most girls die for. Yep, that was him.

Ok on my count…5…4…3…2...1…before I could launch my attack, he had leaned in and caught me by the surprise by kissing me on the lips.

Sparks surged through the space between our lips as I was sorely tempted to kiss him back. A lot of things were running thorough my mind, but right then it was blank. All I could think about was him. But I was asleep remember? Wait a minute, what was I doing? What was he doing? This was wrong! But as I was saying these things to myself, he had broken the kiss, leaving me longing for him to come back, and kiss me again. He stood up abruptly and left the room.

end flashback

Even though I was redder than a tomato, my face complexion reddened, and I was as confused as ever. But, mmhm…maybe he could do that again sometime… With that, my exhaustion came back and I tumbled down into my bed for more sleep.

O'S POV


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody…it's been a while. Haha a year and 4 months to be exact. I had a severe case of writer's block and then I got too lazy once the school year started again. I think it was because im a sort of perfectionist and I cant have anything go wrong. And I thought everything about my story was wrong. I kept comparing myself to those writers in books and got cold feet. So again, I want to redo every thing in a new fanfic, same plot, kinda, and my writing got better and matured(hopefully) but just to be on the safe side, if you like my fanfic, review and tell me. (: I'm highly insecure about things I do so I want you to tell me you like it. And also tell me if you would prefer I started things over from a different angle, or keep just the way it always has been. It's up for your reviews to decide!

My new fanfic will start late August under this author with a different name.

Here are some comments I want to send back! Thank you all for reviewing (:

DoTtY-dOt-DoT-dOt : I love that you love my story! Please review once I start my new fanfic. (: I hope to see more of you.

Wingsofthefae : haha don't worry, I love your rambling. Thanks for commenting!

Emma Barrows : I'm surprised you like my fanfic. I always thought it was horrible. I hope you haven't disappeared forever, like a lot of people I know who quit Fanfiction. But anyways thanks for reviewing. (:

Thediscoxdead : I'm glad you like it. Hope to see more of you.

Kk ookee : Hopefully my brain wont' burn out and I will keep the rest of this story just as amusing. Keep reviewing, thanks.

Galasriniel: Lovely? Lovely writing? Wow no one's every said I had lovely writing..well except for my teachers..who tell everybody they have lovely writing..or do they? Haha anyways thank you for flattering me, but I'm going to get a big head, too soon and that isn't good, is it?

Charspleenie: Hey thanks for reviewing I hope you like my new story!

Tea/Anzufan: I have never met an enthusiastic fan like you. I love it. (: thank you for having so much faith in me, I certainly don't have it in myself, but I'll try.

Flamergirl: no of course not, its not the end. Its just the beginning. Hope you like the new one. :)

Yvva18: Well..if you insist, its me again, finally coming out of my shell, and if you really think my story is that good, I'll continue. XD

Lamp: what a strange, but nice name. Please keep commenting.

All of you thank you for support, and when I become rich and famous, I will remember you were the ones that helped me out of my rut. Hahaha im just kidding thank you all. Remember, if you don't review and tell me you want me to start again, I might just call the whole thing off. I'm as insecure as a …. I don't know what im as insecure as but I might lose all hope. So if you REALLY want this story to continue, review and say you love it, and should I start at a different angle or continue the one I'm doing? Thanks so much, and hope to see you soon!

stRawb3RRi3zform3


End file.
